


careful, careless

by tokyoghetto



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, idk - Freeform, kinda rough, top mitsuki rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoghetto/pseuds/tokyoghetto
Summary: Mitsuki left Yamato lustful— at times, unbearably so.At times, incredibly inconveniently.





	careful, careless

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo  
> this is my first time writing anything like this so feedback is appreciated !

Yamato was always drawn to Mitsuki like the tides to the moon, pulling him to shore and keeping him grounded. Mitsuki loved him, and with that alone he felt as though he could die a happy man. He silently revelled in every small touch of their hands, every kiss, every lazy morning spent dozing in Yamato’s bed.

But despite that feeling of satisfaction and fulfillment and love, there was something else there. Something that would stir in the less innocuous moments; when Mitsuki’s tongue would slide ever-so-subtly against Yamato’s bottom lip in a kiss, when the former’s hand sat a centimeter too high up on the latter’s thigh. The feeling was easily recognizable to Yamato as _wanting._

They’d had sex since they’d begun dating, but the older of the two could never get enough of his boyfriend. Could never get enough of the feeling of a mouth on his throat, the vibration in the shell of his ear when sweet words were murmured low and hot against it. Mitsuki left him lustful— at times, unbearably so.

At times, incredibly inconveniently.

It was late— everyone had gone off to bed save for Yamato and Mitsuki, who sat in the living room with a movie playing. Neither of them could sleep, so they bid their time with each other until their eyelids would start to get heavy.

 _If only,_ Yamato thought. He certainly wasn’t tired, and definitely wasn’t focusing on the movie. Rather, he was rather fixated on the man sitting next to him, the one who seemingly didn’t notice his staring if the way his eyes stayed on the TV had anything to do with it.

“Yamato-san,” Mitsuki turned his head to look at him with a concerned expression. _Shit._ “why are you staring at me like that?”

Like a deer in the headlights, the older idol’s eyes widened as he was caught. He thought of how to recover, and stretched with his eyes closed. Popping one open, he replied coolly, “I just think you’re pretty, Mitsu.”

Mitsuki startled. “W-What?!” Becoming aware of his volume and how everyone else in the dorm was asleep, he clapped a hand over his own mouth and didn’t remove it until he’d leaned back against the couch. “Sh-shut up, old man. Watch the movie.”

Yamato couldn’t help but smile at how _cute_ Mitsuki could be. And despite what he had said being a cover-up for his true feelings, it wasn’t really a lie at all. The colors from the TV casting soft hues against Mitsuki’s face and mixing together like watercolors in his orange eyes could only be described, in a word, as _beautiful._ Not that Yamato would ever say that out loud.

Managing to tear his gaze from Mitsu’s face, his eyes instead settled on the smaller idol’s hand that rested between the two of them. Experimentally, he laid his hand on top of it, and hummed to himself when his boyfriend intertwined their fingers in response.

His ambition was sufficiently sparked. He picked up their linked hands and, aware of how orange eyes shifted to watch him, pressed a kiss onto the backs of Mitsuki’s knuckles.

And as it were, Mitsuki was the one to lower their hands back down as he himself bridged the gap between them and met his lips to Yamato’s. They kissed tenderly at first, then with more heat— Mitsuki’s tongue asking permission to slide in Yamato’s mouth at the feel of a hand on his thigh; the latter all too happy to oblige.

They carried on for a while, teeth clicking together and tongues sliding against each other while the movie they’d been watching went long forgotten. It wasn’t until a soft moan came from Yamato’s throat when the other man broke the kiss, pupils blown wide and breath coming hard.

“Yamato-san… you want to do this _now?_ ”

Yamato could feel the man’s breath soft on his face. “You don’t?” 

Mitsuki’s expression changed, and Yamato found his shoulders being grabbed and his body pinned against the seat of the couch. “I never said that.” the man now above him said, his voice barely above a whisper. “But if we do this, we have to be quiet, got it? If we get caught, you’re not getting anything for a while.” He lowered himself down to whisper in Yamato’s ear, “Consider it punishment for being so needy.”

Yamato nodded, and with a wolfish smile his boyfriend descended on him, smashing their mouths together more passionately than before. Mitsuki reveled in the small muted noises the man under him made, and broke apart their kiss with a wet noise accompanied by a string of saliva stretching between their mouths.

“M-Mitsu, please,” came the weak whine from beneath him. Looking in his eyes, Mitsuki found passion, love, wanting, _aching_ , all of it for him.

He leaned back onto his knees and took his long-sleeve shirt off before moving to sit against the back of the couch again. He gestured to the ground in front of him. “On your knees.”

Yamato obliged, taking his shirt off as well as he wasted no time dropping to the floor before Mitsuki. The latter slowly, _tantalizingly_ lifted his hips to slide his shorts and boxers down, kicking them off of his feet. He looked back up to Yamato, who stared at Mitsuki’s erection with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Mitsu, can I…?”

He gave his approval, and with something like reverence, the man on the floor took him into his mouth. Mitsuki bit his hand to keep from moaning as he felt the wet heat of Yamato’s mouth close around his dick, and had to keep himself from fucking into that mouth when the older man hollowed his cheeks and started to suck.

He felt a hand grip his and opened his eyes to see Yamato guiding that hand into his hair; a silent plea that Mitsu couldn’t say no to, not like this. He tightened his grip with each time the other man took him deeper down his throat, each time he felt a flick of his tongue. Mitsuki’s eyes raked down his boyfriend’s body, until—

“Hm?” Mitsuki barely made a noise as he took note of the way Yamato was palming himself through his pants. That wouldn’t do. “Yamato-san,” he pushed the man’s head back so as to look him in the eyes, “I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself.” Yamato whined as Mitsuki picked up his discarded shirt and stretched the long sleeves. “Hands behind your back.”

They both stood up, and the smaller of the two walked around the larger so as to tie the sleeves of the shirt around his wrists. With authority, Mitsuki pushed down on Yamato’s shoulders until the latter was on his knees again. He walked around in front of him and crouched down like an animal about to catch its prey; whispered “You ready?”

Yamato nodded, and Mitsuki rewarded him with a quick kiss. “Good boy.” He stood back up, carding his fingers softly through Yamato’s hair before clenching it tightly in a fist. The man made a startled noise at this, and the one standing held a single finger to his lips, _Shhh. Remember, no one can hear us._

The older idol nodded quickly and opened his mouth, which the younger swiftly slid his cock into. Yamato started to suck him again, but this time, Mitsuki didn’t hold back from fucking his throat. The former choked as the latter thrusted once into his throat with a grunt, looking down at him shortly after. He pulled Yamato’s mouth off of him and asked quietly, “Are you okay? Do you want me to keep doing that?”

“Y-yes,” Yamato coughed out, “please, M-Mitsu. Please keep using me.”

“God, I love you.” Mitsuki muttered as he forced his cock back down his boyfriend’s throat. He ended up biting the hand not holding Yamato’s head in place again as he kept thrusting in and out, seeing stars with each muscle spasm he felt around him. Eventually, he felt heat build inside him, and he knew he was close.

“F-fuck, Yamato-san, I—” he cut himself off with a gasp as he saw the state of the man before him, eyes welling with tears and rolling back as Mitsuki’s dick hit the back of his throat again and again. Mitsu quickly pulled Yamato’s head off of him and started to jerk himself off with the hand that had occupied the other man’s hair.

“Yamato-san, I’m gonna—” Yamato’s response was to simply open his mouth, and Mitsuki clenched his teeth and returned his grip to Yamato’s hair for some sort of purchase as he came. The come that didn’t get in Yamato’s mouth was splattered across his face, and Mitsuki found himself hit with a wave of affection.

He helped Yamato get to his feet and untied the shirt from around his wrists, rubbing the places where it had been with his thumbs. “You were really good, Yamato-san!” He punctuated with a kiss on the cheek. “Your turn now. Come here. Oh— and take those off.”

Yamato dropped his pants and complied, settling in Mitsuki’s lap with his legs on either side of the smaller man’s body. The height difference made it a little awkward, but Mitsu’s dominance more than made up for it. The man in question hooked his hand around the back of Yamato’s head again and pulled it forward so that their foreheads pressed against each other.

“Don’t take your eyes off me for a second.” Mitsuki ordered in a low voice as his hand wrapped around Yamato’s hard cock. With a shuddering gasp, Yamato grabbed the other man’s shoulders as the hand around him started to pump him. Slick with pre-come, Mitsuki’s hand jerked him off harder and faster, twisting it some as he did. As he was commanded, Yamato didn’t break eye contact— wasn’t sure he could even if he wanted to— and saw all the emotions he’d conveyed with his eyes reflected in Mitsuki’s.

He was close, panting against his boyfriend’s face, and was grateful when his Mitsu finally closed his eyes and kissed him, sloppy and wet but perfect. Too quickly, he pulled away; before Yamato could whine he was being pulled flush against the smaller body, a pair of lips latching onto his neck and sucking. He gasped as teeth and a tongue took in his skin with what he knew was bruising force, and _god,_ he was so close, _please please please—_

“A-Ah, Mitsu—” With quickness like he was expecting this, Mitsuki picked up the shirt that had bound Yamato’s wrists and stuffed it into the man’s mouth. Still gripping the younger man’s shoulders for dear life, his cries were muffled as he came on Mitsuki’s hand and stomach.

They both came down from the high, and Mitsuki took the shirt out of Yamato’s mouth and cupped his face with his hand. “You really were amazing, Yamato-san.” He kissed him sweetly, and Yamato blinked a few times as he was brought back from seeing one completely different side of Mitsuki than his usual self. Oh, also.

“Mitsu,” Yamato looked at him as he used his own discarded shirt to wipe Mitsuki’s come off his face. “You gotta stop using honorifics while we’re fucking. Or ever, really. We’re dating.”

The smaller man, already back in his boxers, paused in pulling on his shirt to look affronted. “Wh— you couldn’t have told me you had a problem with this sooner!?” He hissed. “It’s weird to suddenly change how I call you when I’ve been using ‘-san’ the whole time!”

“Really, Mitsu?” Yamato put his hand on his hip. “You just shoved your entire dick down my throat, but calling me by just my name is where you draw the line?” 

Mitsuki looked indignant. “Sh- shut up!” he yell-whispered as he threw Yamato’s pants at him. He shifted his gaze to the TV screen. “Oh, hey, the movie’s over. It’s probably really late. Let’s get to bed.”

“You should sleep in my bed tonight.”

Mitsuki rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

That night, they’d fallen asleep almost instantly in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from all of the horny energy in my body rushed out through my fingers into this thank u for reading :)


End file.
